


Friends Become Lovers

by HideawayB3



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before 15, before forensic pathology and before the choice between Gail and San Francisco. Before the name lunchbox. Gail and Holly knew each other since Holly was 8 and Gail was 6, they're in the same class (precocious little Peck). They both attended and still do attend the same public primary school. </p><p>THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER BEGINS FROM THEIR CURRENT AGE<br/>Holly- 10<br/>Gail- 8<br/>Steve and Danny- 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I knew you three years

** Month 1 Week 1 : Monday **

"GAAAIIIIILLL," 10 year old Holly whined loudly as her 8 year old friend pulled her from her bed in her room. Holly was only about 4'2; Gail was 4'4. She was slender and wore square frame glasses which she battled with constantly to stay on her face as she was always with her head buried in something. She had her insanely curly hair in a ponytail, a little past her shoulder blades if she let it down. She was glued to her bed in her room on her comets n stars sheets reading a medical book. Her room went through a drastic phase from being decorated with happy hippy things to human body part charts and the glow in the dark periodic table on the roof. She fumbled to keep the book in her one hand and it fell onto the bed, bounced and landed crookedly on the wooden floor.

"Stop whining Holly, it's a nice day today I wanna do things, come on," Gail responded, grunting with each tug between her and Holly.

"Gail, can't we just stay in and read or watch something on tv," she pulled, gaining the upper hand causing her friend to stumble against the bed. Gail scoffed at her before pulling at her arm once more.

"No. You've been in that book for days, we need to get out of here it looks like Sci-Fi threw up in here," Gail teased " I don't even know why you're reading that. We should be doing kid things like gettin' dirty and stuff, not reading icky medical books, what is that book anyway," she asked stopping and motioning to the possibly bruised book on Holly's floor by her foot.

"Gray's Anatomy," She shrugged” and it's not icky. I could teach you a few things I learned it's really cool,"

"Oh yeah like what, if it isn't about dismembering a human body or vampires I don't wanna know" Gail let go and folded her arms before hopping on the bed imitating a pout. Holly picked the book up, brushed it off and sidled up beside Gail. She nudged her shoulder as Gail continued up her act of being upset. Holly made a face at her, a silly one and she couldn't hold it in anymore, she exploded with the giggles. Holly thought her friend was just a bundle of silliness. Gail's hair was longer than Holly's. It was blonde with some copper undertones and a bit of brunette streaks running through it. It was long and surprisingly very straight even though she was constantly doing things one would think would have her hair a mess. She hated ponytails, but loved them on Holly, hated anything medical, but would listen because it made Holly happy. Gail was rough around the edges, but squishy where Holly was involved. She could be one of the boys most times, so she wore a lot of sneakers and funny t shirts with weird phrases and pictures on them. Don't let Elaine see them though or Gail would be scolded til Haley's comet came around. She dressed "like a lady" when she was in her mother's presence, or anyone else's for that matter; but when it was just her with Holly and Steve or her and her father anything went. It wasn't so much her mother's obsession that Gail wear these things everyday it was more so Elaine didn't want to be judged for letting her daughter dress a certain way when out, which Gail found strange. Why did her mother care so much about what other people said? She was nudged from thought when Holly said

"And, these are the metacarpals and metatarsals also known as phalanges," pointing to Gail’s fingers and then her toes. Gail nodded though she paid little attention; she nodded every so often and smiled when Holly did. Holly giggled because she knew she wasn't listening so she asked Gail a question

"What was the last thing I said,"

"uhhh-uhhh," Gail stumbled

"Gailllll," she whined softly

"I'm sorrryyyy, but it's boring I don't wanna learn about fingers and toes and phan- phal- ughh fangles, when there's so much to do outside, next you'll start reading about the dead people, that aren't vampires" she responded as she battled to remove her sneakers from her size 4 feet. Gail climbed on top of Holly's bed and began to jump and do front flips.

"Come- On- Join-Me-Hol-llllyyy," she got out each bounce accompanied with a front flip. Holly shook her head but joined her in the jump fest. Gail reached out and took both of Holly's hands and they hopped around in a circle before she lost her footing, taking her friend down in a tumble. Neither could keep from laughing; Gail felt dizzy and Holly lost her glasses momentarily.

"Hey, wait, shouldn't you be home, isn't your mom gonna yell if you're not there...I Don't know practicing the piano or something," Holly asked, her hands flailing to express her confusion.

"Mother's out, she won't be back for another, six or so hours," Gail responded without much expression after looking at her watch. “And dad's in his study, he notices nothing outside of his study, so Steve and I can do what we want," she shrugged, still laying on Holly's bed.

"Where is Steve,"

"Dunno, he's fine by himself. We both agreed to meet a certain time before mother got back and kills us both. Where's Danny,"

"Huh, probably with Steve" she shrugged out her response

"Yuuuup,". Holly shifted on her bed to face Gail

"Wait, one more question,"

"Jeez, Hol you're such a cop.. okay what," Gail responded, mimicking Holly's actions

"How'd you get inside," she asked squinting at Gail. Gail shrank down into herself as a small smile crept across her face.

"Spare key," she said peeking through one eye still holding the smile.

"Gail that was for emergencies only," Holly giggled out before hitting her with a pillow. Gail took it and hit her back, causing a small laugh to slip from Holly's lips.

"But this is an emergency, I have almost a whole working day to do whatever I want and my friend is holed up in this nerd cave reading about words I can't even begin to spell, and I didn't use the key, your nana let me in"

"I thought Nana Julie was asleep," she made a face.

"No she's downstairs yelling at that old guy on Jeopardy," Gail snickered. Holly shook her head and climbed out the bed to put her sandals on, pulling her shorts down somewhat because they had ridden up. Gail sat up wondering where Holly was going and Holly motioned

"I've got an idea, come on," Gail said no more and followed her friend, neglecting her sneakers but remaining in her socks.

"Nana," Holly called out, “Nana," she called once more

"In here sweetie," her grandmother called back before opening her arms for Holly to sit in her lap. Holly got shy because Gail was there

"Nana, I'm not five anymore,"

"Nonsense, you're my little Holly bear, are you too big to sit in Nana's lap now," she asked hearing Gail giggle at Holly's embarrassing pet name. Holly went over and sat in Nana Julie's lap, she was only 65 but boy could she move. You couldn't tell Nana Julie was 65, she barely looked over 50. She wrapped her youngest granddaughter in a tight hug then asked her

"Why were you calling sweetheart,"

"Can you help Gail and me make some snacks Nana,"

"Of course, anything for my little angel," she lifted Holly up into the air and set her down before she herself got up and pulled all their needed supplies from the cupboards and the fridge. Nana Julie had one menu in mind for Gail and Holly. She busied herself with cutting slices of Cheese and Salami, lettuce, tomatoes and spreading condiments on the Rye after she toasted it. She put the cutting board in the front of Gail and Holly with two plates and a giant bag of chips; Gail instantly started to itch, Holly pushed it away and tried to calm her by holding her in a hug.

"Nana, Gail's allergic to tomatoes remember," Holly said somewhat scared and concerned,

"I'm sorry, I apologise Gail, sweetie I didn't remember I'm so used to this everyday with Holly I'd forgotten," still shaking, Gail looked up and tried to take her seat once more

"It's okay-I-I'll be okay,"

"No tomatoes for me either nana," Holly said and her grandmother nodded. They made their sandwiches and put some chips on their plates. Gail really wanted Juice but Holly convinced her to drink water. She had calmed down after a while; for dessert Nana Julie helped them make Rice Crispies treats. Since they had to wait a while for the treats to bake and then cool, Holly and Gail went to the park that was close by. Walking down her block Gail took hold of Holly's hand and started to swing their arms back and forth.

"Think we'll be friends forever Hol,"

"I hope so, you're the only one who protects me and actually listens to me when I talk about weird stuff," her friend grinned, but she was serious, she was sincere about it. Gail really was the only one who ever truly listened to Holly, besides Nana Julie and her parents and sometimes her brother Danny, no one else bothered.

"I listen cus you're weird like me Stewart," Gail stuck her tongue out and tugged for Holly to speed up into a light jog over to the swings. They spent nearly three hours there between the swings and the seesaw and on the little spinny thing Gail couldn't remember the name of so she'd just refer to it at the hurl wheel. They figured the treats should be ready by now. That paired with some boys coming over calling Holly and wuss and Gail coming to her defense by grounding his face in the sand and kicking him in the stomach, required them running away. The adrenaline kicked in and they high-tailed it into the direction of Holly's house. They bumped into Steve and Danny on the way who were laughing at the way they outsmarted the guys who challenged them to a game of marbles. Steve gripped on to Gail's arm, but she kept trying to wiggle free, whilst Holly and Danny stood there giggling

"Woah, woah, slow down Pale Peck, what's going on,"

"LET GO STEVEN"

"Hehe, Steven," Danny said aloud before he and Holly were hit with the giggles. Steve glared at his friend but turned his attention back to his little sister

"they're after us," she said lowly, slowly ceasing her escape tactics. Steve's face changed from a smile to an angry smirk, he also noticed Gail's miniature flair up from the tomatoe incident.

"Who, and what happened to your neck, did they threaten you with tomatoes, I'm gonna kill them"

“Steve- Steven, they didn't threaten me, but if you're wondering it's the neighbourhood idiots," she drawled. He needed to hear no more,

"You and Holly go, we'll catch up,"

"But, Steve," she whined causing Steve to give her the look. She didn't protest after he said

"Gail... go, we'll meet you guys back at their place,"

"okay... Steve,"

"Yeah,"

"Nana Julie made rice crispies,"

"Cool, save me some, don't worry, we'll be back and then we'll go home before mom gets back and kills us both," he smiled at his little sister, watching her as she and Holly made their way back to the house. Holly looked back as she watched her brother and Steve huddle to create a plan,

"What's he gonna do to them,"

"Probably give him a wedgie, dunno, he never lets me stick around when he protects me,"

"Should we be worried?"

"Ha, no,  if he's as afraid of Steve as the other guys he'll be too chicken to tell." Gail grabbed hold of Holly's hand once more and they went into the house, sat and ate the treats and had some cocoa. They went back up into Holly's room and lay there watching tv, they didn't know what they were watching, all they knew was that the people spoke funny and it made them laugh. Nana Julie was asleep by then when Steve and Danny came back. Gail and Holly were practically asleep. Holly held on to Gail's hand and snuggled up under her, their fingers slightly intertwined; Gail had rested her chin on Holly's head and their breathing began to move in tandem. It felt comfortable when her free hand wrapped around Holly; that was until Steve rushed up the stairs, arms flailing, he'd lost track of time

"Gail-Gail, we gotta go, we really gotta go, it's too late, Mom's gonna be back in like half an hour,"

"Wh- Wha," she tried to respond, rubbing sleep from her eyes. He yanked her by the arm and shook her to wake her up

"Gail, we gotta go, NOW, mom's gonna be there before us," her eyes widened in fear, "Meet me downstairs," Gail nearly toppled off the bed trying to put her shoes back on. She grunted and fought, but finally got the first shoe on as Holly had sat up watching her and it was obvious she didn't want her to go. Gail caught sight of her out the corner of her eye and turned to meet Holly's face,

"I'll come back tomorrow I promise." She lunged at Holly, nearly falling on top of her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled that beautiful toothy grin at Holly, seeing that she was still basically hovering over her; she then got up, and battled with her second shoe. Holly's eyes started to widen as she stared at Gail for a moment, mid elbow prop, glasses twisted and a blush very very apparent, even though she had noooo clue why.

"O-Okay," Gail nodded and dashed out the room and down the stairs yelling out a goodbye to Holly and Danny. Holly let her fingers ghost across her lips for a moment before she fell back into her sheets. She thought only adults did that, only adults kiss.. right? Her mom and her dad had told her people in love kiss, and sometimes friends kiss. She knew Gail was her friend for sure, but she felt a little differently about it after a while... she didn't know what love was at that point, she was ten for Christ's sake. Maybe Gail's mom and dad told her the same thing Holly's parents told her, then again Gail's mother was rarely home and her father barely talked, at least that's what Gail told her. Holly switched the channel to the science network and drowned in learning the difference in how molecules change and react in humans. She left the room periodically to go and ask Danny,

"Do friends kiss each other Danny,"

"What do you mean,"

"uhh," she said meekly, trying to hide her face,

"Holly," he drawled in a reprimanding tone. She bit at her bottom lip and constantly rolled her hands within one another before she responded,

"Gail," His head twitched and his gaze fell to her sunken eyes.

"She kissed you,"

"Mm," she responded before dropping her head.

"Okay.. do you like her," he asked as he took a seat at the island in their kitchen.

"I dunno.. I think so, Danny am I gonna get in trouble for what I did. Did I do something bad, Is Gail gonna get in trouble. I didn't mean to let her do it, but I didn't know she would. Are mom and dad gonna punish me “She began to tear up and he got off of the chair and wrapped her in a hug. Holly bellowed in her brother's arms because she feared she'd truly done something wrong. Danny lifted his little sister up; he could do that seeing that he and Steve were battling height wise for tallest teen in class. She cried out his name and he shushed her and carried her back into her room before resting her in her bed. He lay there with her as her crying form let out hitched breathing. With her brother there holding her, Holly soon drifted back into dreamland, and her breathing calmed to an even beat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gail and Steve got on their bikes and peddled as fast as they could manage back home. They were well out of their way. Almost an hour's worth of time is what they needed to do in half that and then some. The trains were closing, but they knew they could take their bikes on it with them and then make up for the time they should've in a handful of minutes.

"I've never been this happy to have a bike," Steve huffed out, the adrenaline pushing him faster and faster.

"How much time do we have," Gail asked as she sped up beside him. They both stopped peddling because they had picked up speed going downhill. That wind was intense and nearly knocked Gail off her bike when they were starting to level out on the bottom.

"Uhhh, twenty minutes, but if we can get on the train in the next three minutes we can get there in another ten and still have seven minutes to pretend like we actually were home doing something constructive.. I guess," Gail nodded and they made their way to the trains, got their by the skin of their teeth-  checked to make sure they got to the right one, got in and calmed their breathing. He looked at Gail laughing and she mimicked his actions.

"This is gonna be close," He said before ruffling her hair. When the train stopped they got out and just walked their bikes the next hundred metres home. Gail had wanted to ask Steve a question that entire time and he could see it in her face she was battling with it,

"Alright," he said as they parked their bikes near the side of the house.

"What's on your mind Peck 2,"

"I kissed Holly," she shuffled,

"Oh,"

"OH, that's all you have to say is Oh... Steven I just told you I kissed my friend.. and I dunno what to do," she plopped down on the back step of their house and Steve sat beside her, He wrapped one arm around her neck and even though she tried to wiggle free from the headlock, she couldn't get out. Steve let her go after she pinched him and he yelped. She grinned evilly at him and he squinted at her before he relaxed into a slouch

"Peck 2,"

"Oui Peck 1,"

"Why did you kiss her,"

"Dunno," she said digging her shoes into the dirt. He glanced over at her and then looked up at the sky,

"You like her right,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"No I mean, you like her as a friend right,"

"Yeaaahh, why,"

"Mm, nothin' just trying to figure it out,"

"Figure what out Peck 1,"

"Ok, you kissed her, right,"

"Right," Gail said suspiciously

"Did you watch a movie or watch like something on tv that made you wanna do it,"

"Ew Gross, no Steven,"

"Haha, well how'd you know to do that,"

"Mother and father dearest I guess,"

"You guess," He pushed now looking her in the eyes. Gail huffed

"Okay, Holly said her parents said that when two people love each other they kiss. Sometimes friends kiss too, I just thought," she fiddled with her hands,

"Just thought,"

"I just thought that," she stopped.

"You thought that because you two are friends and you love Holly.. like a friend, you'd kiss her," He questioned, not actually asking, more so answering the question he asked her, for her. She nodded and his head tilted back

"Ahhhh, I see,"

"What do you see Steven," she sounded frustrated he was keeping answers from her.

"Nothing, Health science and family life really would come in handy right about now, too bad I didn't pay much attention in class the other day," He laughed and nudged her shoulder playfully. She laughed as well and their hearts skipped when their mother opened the back door and almost, somewhat scolded them for being out after dark.

"Gail, Steven inside. It's too late for the two of you to be out this time of night," She motioned that they get up and come inside. Steve and Gail got up the same time, brushed their pants and dusted their shoes of before taking them off and going into the house. Gail was stopped by her mother who looked down at her clothing, she sighed, knowing she was close to getting lectured again about her appearance. She was comfortable, why couldn't her mother leave her be in her T-shirt that said farts on it and Showed a man cropped out on the ground with xs for eyes. What was so bad about her wearing little hiking pants for boys, they were too small for Steve now, so why not, she did try to keep it girly with her plain white tennis shoes, then again they were now covered in some mud. Surprisingly enough her mother didn't bother to ask, She simply gave her a look that told Gail to go and change her clothes, absently she nodded at her mother. Before either her or Steve were able to fully leave the room Gail's mother asked,

"How did you spend the day with Holly and Danny." Gail and Steve both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Umm,-"

"Their mother called. She said Gail left her watch." Gail got a look from Steve and she bore her teeth in an uneasy, "I'm sorry" look.

"Also Steven you left your Raiders of the Lost Ark hat as well," and Gail shot him a look. Before he could make up an excuse their mother softened, which was literally rare. The usual tight leash Elaine held on her children couldn't span over every aspect of their life though she could try to as many times as it took, they were growing children who needed lives. Granted she held them to strict schedules, they were both in self-defense classes, the paintball range, not for fun but for practice, the gun range to watch both their parents try out the various sizes in the guns that were available and receiving lessons on the weekends. Gail took Piano and Ballet, Steve was in Baseball and Violin. They had to be the Prestigious Pecks, Punctual Pecks, and Precocious Pecks. Gail would scoff at the words her family often used for her and Steve. Pompous more like, Pecks pontificated every possible part of life. She didn't care about every opinion they tried to instill in conversations held with people. Held themselves above everyone else constantly, snooty people more or less. They had to be triple threat Pecks because of their name, the expectations, not only from their family but from everyone else their parents knew, though their father pushed less than their mother. He'd already gotten flack for marrying someone who didn't rank in his field and Elaine was out to prove that she had more than enough potential and training to marry him. She became the super intendant after Gail's father, Bill took the role as inspector. Oh the Peckspectations are great. The tall red head with a firm build and good posture walked up to them before kneeling by Gail,

"Children if you wish to spend the day with your friends I'd prefer it if you asked rather than sneak out, your father is here still in study I'm sure, but it would be smart if next time you both left a note," she nodded and got up. They both looked at each other wide eyed,

"That wa-,"

"Easy," Gail finished his sentence.

“We really gotta be careful next time,”

“Yeah or we can just leave the note like mother asked,”

“When do we ever listen to mom, Gail,”

“Good point,” she giggled.

“Come on Peck 2, let’s go get some rest,”


	2. Chapter 2

** Month 1 Week 1 **

** Tuesday- Sunday **

School the next day proved to be boring; then again to Gail every day was boring. The only thing well only person that made the days less boring was Holly. Gail and Holly sat one behind the other, but they both preferred to be near the window rather than be in the middle of the classroom. Gail would become so distracted sometimes she found herself hooking her feet under the bar of Holly’s chair and pulling the girl back to whisper funny insults about the teacher. Tuesday’s were a math and literature and art and lunch kind of day. Social Studies went in one ear and stuck. She hated learning historical things but retained it like a sponge the way Holly was with Science. Mr. Carlisle wasn’t a very clean man, to the naked eye. His desk was terribly messy. Papers would try and climb from his drawers in the desk. His shirt was always messily half tucked into his pants pair that with his terrible comb over, constant day dreaming and profuse sweating; something Holly later learned was hyperhidrosis,

“A medical condition where basically they can’t stop sweating no matter how much they try,” she told Gail as simply as she herself could understand it. Why he was around children bleeding salt water from his pores was beyond Gail’s ability to comprehend. Some of the children didn’t like the fact that Gail was the youngest in their class, or basically the smartest, besides Holly. Gail was turning nine in another two months and she didn’t see why they made it a big deal, that’s where precocious Peck comes in. Gail and Steve were both very advanced, however where Steve excelled in music and sports, Gail and Education walked hand in hand. They made fun of her for being almost as tall as them and not nearly their age. She would make a face and tell them that it was stupid seeing that most of them were barely nine others just close to ten. If it weren’t for Holly she’d have kicked a few of them, but so long as there was Holly she didn’t care. Gail’s favourite part of the day was art. In art you were allowed to have a partner and she always chose Holly.

“Come on Stewart,” Gail demanded, dragging Holly by the arm

“Where are we going?”

“Here,” she stopped. Gail had isolated herself and Holly from the rest of the class. They sat at a table in the corner and began tracing each other’s hands on construction paper. Gail’s was smaller than Holly’s, and there was a slight angle to one of her fingers. Holly used the hole punch and put holes in the paper palms then she and Gail put some string through it and tied them off, they repeated it once more so that they could both have one. Art was only fun with Holly. Classes in general were only fun with Holly. They tied their new hand art around their necks before they went to their next class. It was a silent reading period for literature, any book of their choice. Holly of course brought back the Gray’s Anatomy book she’d been so glued to and Gail opted to bring her Goosebumps book. Every so often they’d each look at each other and make silly faces. Gail would sign” What page,” and Holly would sign back the page number. Gail had taken a delight in teaching Holly ASL, it was something she felt was fun, kind of a secret language that no one else in their class would understand. They had a conversation back and forth in ASL before the last bell rang for lunch. Gail and Holly would walk around the perimeter of the school and talk about what they dreamt about the night before, Gail would ask Holly to refresh her memory on what was said in class and immediately she’d turn into a filing cabinet of stored information. It was said once and that’s all she needed. Holly had been acting just a little bit off that day and Gail thought something had happened to her at home

“Holly,” she stopped and turned to her friend, “What’s the matter,” Holly shrugged. Her head hung low and she refused to look Gail in the eyes. Gail bit the side of her lip and huffed before she started walking again. She knew Holly would tell her when she was ready and in Holly’s case that was a handful of seconds.

“Yesterday… I asked Danny if friends kiss,” Gail stopped dead in her tracks, her head dropped and her eyes sank. Holly eyed her confusing expression. Gail scuffed her shoes on the rocks, and looked back up

“What did he say,” for which Holly shrugged

“He wanted to know why I asked,”

“What did you tell him,”

“Stuff.. but, I wanna ask my mom and dad again,”

“Ok… did you hate it,” Gail asked uneasily. Holly blushed,

“No, I didn’t.. I don’t” she said before mimicking what Gail had done the previous night. Hers was with less force however. Before Gail could say anything to account for her shock the bell rang and Holly started to tug at her arm and run in the direction of their last class for the day. She turned to look at Gail and flashed a smile. Gail couldn’t contain the smile she wanted to show, but instead she just grinned. The last class went like that, mostly because Gail was so engrossed in the kiss she didn’t hear when the teacher called her and she shouted Turkey out loud. They got on the school bus after the bell had rung; she and Holly took their usual seats on it and saw Steve and Danny hop in after a few minutes. They would usually sit behind the two younger ones so they could keep an eye on them in case they had to once again threaten anyone for bothering with their sisters. The big brother rule always fell through, only they were allowed to make their lives hell. The neighbourhood idiots couldn’t walk past them without stumbling and twitching, flinching and jumping at the faces Steve and Danny gave them. The boys ran to the back of the bus and Gail as well as Holly just sat there laughing at them.     

"Are you coming over today," Holly asked as she shifted in the seat. Gail looked at her and smiled,

"Of course, I promised you didn't I,"

"Yeah," Holly started, " but you have ballet today don't you and then Piano.. every Tuesday and Thursday, and your mom won't let you come after dark, and I have a game today too" she ended as she realized Gail may not be able to keep her promise she made. Their schedules seemed to coincide well, but once it actually started up they realized it was taking more time away from them than it was giving them in return. That rarely left them with weekends because Holly's parents had her and Danny signed up as volunteers to help out around the community as did Gail's, but afterwards she and Steve would be dragged to yet another long Gala for who and God knows what. Gail took hold of Holly's left hand and looked nowhere in her direction, she just looked forward. Holly relaxed against her, she knew when Gail did that what it meant. She no longer wanted to talk about it because she disliked when Holly would become sad and that meant she was pulling out all stops to make sure she kept the promise she made Holly. Holly fell asleep on the bus ride, through all the noise she managed to fall asleep. Gail had held her close, snuggle position. She was rubbing her back and creating a plan in her head, meanwhile behind her Steve and Danny talked about things only thirteen year old boys talked about. The bus came to a stop and Gail was about to wake Holly when Danny told her not to. He lifted her tiny frame up and Gail handed over Holly's lunchbox. Danny was let off the bus first, followed by a few others. After the last person was out of the way Steve moved up one seat and sat next to Gail. He put an arm around her neck and pulled her in. He heard her huff and rubbed at her back

"Why does mother think it necessary to have me in ballet and piano," she asked with an attitude. He sighed lightly and Gail continued,

"Seriously, I like neither. I wish I was in baseball with Holly. You're lucky you and Danny can be in the same things, Holly and I have none together,"

"That's not true, you guys are in the same classes for school," he tried to reason, but Gail wasn't hearing it. She didn't respond and he went on

"Holly's game starts almost halfway through your ballet lesson and runs near the ending of your piano lesson right," Gail didn't respond, she barely nodded so Steve continued

"The field is only about twenty minutes out of the way, and that's when mom drives because she's slow," Gail snickered,

"More like glacial,"

"Amtrak," was all he said and Gail took the hint. She wouldn't miss Holly's entire game, though she'd miss a good chunk of it. Very few times did Elaine cancel Gail's activities so she could go watch Holly play baseball. It was odd, her mother loved her relationship with Holly, but it was still confusing, she wanted Gail only so close to Holly, but keeping a leash on her just made her pull into Holly's direction more. Gail knew she was the one to protect Holly when no one else did. She was Holly's only friend and Holly was hers. She made a promise to see Holly and if she had to lie and say she had a headache or a stomach ache she was going to just to see her. The bus stopped two corners over from their house and they got off and made their way through the seemingly cool afternoon, Gail humming and skipping a little and Steve in thought. When they got through the door their clothing was ready. Gail's leotard and Steve's baseball uniform. They took their showers and got dressed. Her mother had told them to dress warmly because the weather's temperature was supposed to drop. They did as they were told and Elaine took them both to their lessons. In the car Gail asked

"Mom, can I go to Holly's this evening,"

"Why do you want to Gail," her mother asked oddly surprised as the car slowed to a red light; she watched Gail fidget in her seat in the front, Steve was already to baseball practice so she claimed shot gun.

"Gail, dear spit it out,"

"I promised," she said rather sheepish. She didn't look at her mother. Elaine raised her head it was an aha moment. She reached out a hand and caressed her daughter's cheek,

"What time is Holly's game today?"

"Uhh, it's supposed to start halfway through my ballet lesson, but I promised her I'd go over to hers later, but ...

"But what,"

"Curfew," Gail said. Elaine did the math. The school they attended ended at 2 pm, Gail and Steve had lessons from 3-4:30 and her piano lesson wasn't until 5-6pm. Which meant that 3:45pm Holly's game was set to Start and that usually ran past Gail's piano lesson. That meant Holly wouldn't return sometimes til after seven or eight.

"Do you want to go to the game," her mother asked trying to create a plan in her head.

"I just wanna see her mom, I promised I'd come see her," she said anxiously.

"Gail, you neither Steven are in charge of your schedules and I know you'd like to see your friend more often, but if this is going to work, you need to let me know and we will compromise on days you can go, are we clear,"

"Yes mother,"

"Well now that that's settled, you'll have to go to your ballet lesson, but we will leave fifteen minutes early from Piano so that you can watch the game and I'll take you over when it's done,"

"Really," Gail asked shocked as her eyes started to water,

"Really," her mother assured her. Gail nodded eagerly and her mother took her to ballet. After the lesson ended, her excitement shot up tenfold, she realized she was closer to seeing Holly and keeping her promise and that made her more eager to learn the new composition her teacher had placed before her. Gail began counting down the minutes and just as her mother had said, she came early so they could leave and see Holly's game. It was easier that way seeing that there were two parks in that area, Steven and Danny were in the other one about six minutes over. This field was for the games only. Gail was getting antsy. When her mother stopped she practically lunged herself free of the seatbelt and the car itself, before she heard Elaine tell her to put her jacket back on. It was good she listened, the night air was chilling and the bleachers were cold. Even though little Gail looked adorable in her leotard if her butt got chapped because of cold air, she may rethink speeding to the bleachers the next time. She climbed up and walked between a few people before she sat next to Holly's mother and Gail giggled as her dad called a foul on a play. He was the little league coach and he made sure that when there was a foul it was called.

"Hi, Mrs. Stewart" Gail smiled as she attempted to warm her hands

"Gail, it's so sweet of you to show up, Holly's going to be so excited you came." Holly's mother responded. Jasmine, it wasn't much you could say about Holly's mother, besides the fact that it seemed as though the Gods themselves carved her from pure caramel. Her skin was enviable, much like Elaine’s however her tanned complexion just took it to a new level. Holly's mother wore glasses just like her. Her hair was insanely long, sometimes she'd end up sitting on it, and tonight it was up in a messy bun which only made her look prettier, her little flyaway hairs curled down the sides of her face and her smile radiated. Holly had told Gail her mother said she wasn't always this pretty when Holly told her she could model for the world.. She was five her mommy was the cutest thing since sliced bread. Nope- her mother went through the awkward teen phase with acne and thick rim glasses and of course braces. She didn't need the braces long though so that was a plus.

"I asked mother and she said it was okay," Gail smiled before she looked around for Elaine. Elaine was on the phone arguing with someone about something that she obviously felt strongly about. Gail knew that when things like that occurred her mother usually cancelled whatever it was they were doing in that moment and took them with her to see the person and handle the mess. Gail looked on slightly frightened. It was rare that her mother hit this level of anger. She hung up angrily and huffed over to where she saw Gail eyeing her. Gail was giving her the pleading look. She wanted to stay and she knew what her mother was thinking. Elaine looked guilty and she softened. She reached out and rubbed her daughter's arm and mouthed the words I'm sorry. Gail thought that meant she had to get up and they needed to leave. Elaine looked to Jasmine and asked

"Would you and Michael mind taking Gail and Steven with you for the night? There is something I must attend to and it could take hours before I'm able to get them into bed and rested, they've had a full day. Their father is out on duty and there will be no one there to watch them,"

"That's completely fine, do they have any clothes they can sleep in and wear tomorrow for school,"

"Their overnight bags are in the car. We usually keep them in there when things like this occur." What Elaine meant was when she had to work double overtime and Bill was M.I.A as well, Gail and Steve would sleep in the spare bunks they had for the officers which required they pack overnight bags. Jasmine nodded before she pet Gail's head and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll take care of them," Elaine nodded and managed a small smile before she got their bags and set them on the bleachers next to Gail.

"Mom," Gail called.

"Yes Gail,"

"Thank you," she said before giving her a hug and sniffling a bit,

"Of course, you made a promise and Pecks keep their word don't they," she smiled at her daughter, " I may not see you until later tomorrow evening. There are meals in the freezer for you, Steven and your father. If you want to invite Holly and Daniel over let your father know, but I expect you to practice for at least an hour on the piano as well as your ballet stretches," she ended. Gail laughed internally, you couldn't get her mother to just be a mother for more than a minute, she turned right back into S.I Elaine Peck, which you had to admit was still funny.

"I will mother," Elaine nodded and left. Gail turned her attention to Jasmine

"Mrs. Stewart is it okay if I go in the dugout to tell Holly I'm staying,"

"Of course Gail, just be careful,"

"I will," she said as she hopped off the bleacher. Gail's little legs took her to the dugout, her little ballet leotard and skirt were both black, pink stockings and crème ballet shoes that didn't look like they'd ever been worn. The mix of girls and boys in the little league team made it hard for her to spot Holly, that was until she shouted

"STEWART," and Holly stopped talking to her teammates and spotted Gail. Her smile widened and she dashed over to the fence closing off the dugout from the stands. Holly climbed up on the little exposed part of the wall so that she and Gail were somewhat the same height. She and Gail looked at each other and giggled

"GAIL, you came," she squealed

"Yeah I did, I asked mother and she said yes,”

"Wow,"

"I know." Holly's eyebrow shot up and a smirk crept across her lips

"Nice outfit you got there, Princess," Holly teased.

"It's better than that," Gail quipped pointing at Holly's red and white baseball jersey. She scuffed her cleats into the gravel ridden dirt, 

"Never in a million years, Peck,"

"Oh you're on Stewart,"

"You told me they itch," she pointed at the tights Gail was wearing.

"You get used to them," Gail giggled, " You told me that your shirt never stays in your pants annnndd that because you're so tiny they always fall down and you gotta hold em when you run,"

"They don't believe in belts," Holly half whined Half joked. She hopped down and wiggled in her pants; It was true, her pants didn't have belt loops and the elastic on the inner part of her pants that would help tighten it, didn't do much because Holly was rather tiny. Holly heard her name get called. She was next to bat, she climbed back up on the little concrete wall that brought her up to Gail's height and she said through the gate

"I'm gonna hit a home run for you,"

"Promise,"

"Totally promise, you're my good luck charm." Holly pecked her lips through the gate without even thinking and ran out of the dug out on the field. Gail's eyes snapped open and she smiled to herself before she went back and took her place next to Holly's mom. There were two others on bases already. One was on first, the other was on third. Gail watched Holly dig her cleats into the dirt on the field; she kicked back on each foot and squatted down. The first pitch was a strike, Holly's dad called that a ball seeing that he felt it was too high above her head. The second was a ball. It nearly hit her in the stomach and she skipped back. Gail stood up and went where Holly's father stood. She’d gasped and the worry settled in. Her had called a timeout. Holly came jogging over and instead of giving her the pep talk; Holly’s father let Gail gave her a Peck talk, but less big words and more,

"You can do this Holly, good luck charm, remember. I'm right here pulling for you," she smiled. Holly nodded, the adrenaline was still pumping and she took her glasses off. Her mother quickly got up and took them, asking her if she was sure she didn't need them. Holly nodded and ran back to the field. She wasn't blind without them she just had a little issue with seeing words on the board that weren't in a large font, everything else was perfect. Once again she dug her shoes in and squatted this time she looked at Gail and smiled. Gail nodded and Holly's focus was on the ball. The girl from the opposing team winded up and Holly closed her eyes. She could tell the kind of ball the girl was going to throw so she braced herself. The little girl launched the ball at her heaviest speed and Holly swung. All she heard was when her bat connected with the ball. The metal clang from it rung off and she heard her dad shout

"Run Holly, run," without even registering it, Holly kicked it into high gear smoothly hitting it to  first, then to second, third and she could see the plate; the final plate. Her first two teammates were catching their breaths, but kept cheering for her to run for that last plate. Holly looked out for the ball and could see that they were throwing it from person to person, one fumbling but just when they thought they’d catch her she picked up speed and dropped to the ground, sliding into the plate and hearing the umpire shout,

"SAFE." Her dad came out running on the field and picked her up. Bouncing her and telling her she did it. She didn't know what she did, but she did it. Gail looked up at her with a smile of adoration and said

"You made the home run Holly, you really did,"

"I-I did, daddy, I made the home run,"

"You did sweetie, you made the run," he responded, still tossing her in the air. He put her down after he had tuckered himself out and her mother kissed her forehead.

"How did you do it," she asked. Holly blushed

"Gail... she's my good luck charm,"

.......................................

After the game was over the score recorded 5-2; Holly's team being the winning team of course. She went to pick up her bag and bat and walked back up out of the dugout to see her parents. Her dad had gotten Steve and Danny and brought them back.

"You're still here, where's your mom," Holly asked. Gail smiled at her before she told her

"Mother said we could stay the night, did I forget to mention that tiny thing," Gail cheekily grinned. Holly practically knocked her over with a hug and Gail giggled before she picked up her and Steve's bags and went to the car. She'd told Steve when he came and he was more than happy to be staying out of the house for basically another 24 hours. The girls took one car and the boys went in Holly's dad's truck. In the car, Gail and Holly talked about the game and what they were going to do the minute they got through the door. Holly's mother had a different plan

"Showers first, dinner after, then bed,"

"But moooooommm,"

"Holly Elizabeth Stewart, no whining,"

"But mom I won the game, can't I stay up just a little bit longer." She begged, those big brown eyes really could get you to kill for her. Her bed time was ten she at least wanted another hour. Her mother thought and thought,

"Okay, but meditations before you sleep,"

"I promise, thanks mom," she practically squealed answering her mother. Her mother couldn't help but smile at her.

When they stepped through the door, they were greeted by the scent of..Alfredo.. and.. garlic bread, yum. Gail's stomach just about barked out for food, but they all had to take baths and showers first before they ate. There were two bathrooms upstairs, and another bathroom on the first level. Gail told Holly she could go first since it's her house. Danny and Steven didn't even bother to decide; whoever went into the bathroom first is who showered first. The boys used the one downstairs. It was Nana Julie's, but Holly's parents' bathroom was off limits. They rarely went in there unless she needed her mother to fix her hair in a style she couldn't quite get or if they needed to restock their bathroom supplies. They were very responsible young children. Danny and Steve took no time at all and they sat there waiting for the two girls to come down. Holly's father had changed into something more comfortable as did her mother. Holly sat on the edge of her bed, drying her hair when Gail came out of the bathroom from across the hall. Gail dug through her overnight bag and put on the spare t shirt and shorts in it.

"You have really funny shirts," Holly pointed out as she continued to dry her hair seated on her bed.

"I got them so I could make you laugh,"

"Really,"

"Yeah," Gail smiled. she folded her towel and set it on top of the bag, before she turned to ask, "Holly, umm. why'd you kiss me, today, twice." She fidgeted and Holly said oh very lightly

"I wanted to," she admitted shyly. Gail walked over to her and leaned in really close,

"You did,"

"Yeah.. did you hate it," she asked somewhat fearful of the response. Gail breathed out, and shook her head. She put some space between them,

"No,.. I.. I wanted to do it again,"

"You did,"

"Uhuh," Gail responded. She stood in front of Holly, a bit between her legs and she leaned in to kiss her. At the same time Holly's mother was coming up the stairs

"Girls it's time for dinner, Nana Julie is-,"she stopped dead in her tracks and watched through the crack Gail and Holly in a lip lock. It was just their lips pressed together; they obviously didn't know what to do. Her mother didn't make a big deal out of it, barging in and asking what was going on. She just stood there slightly happy, she figured it is experimentation which is completely normal, and Holly might turn out to like girls; she also thought they were harmless; they weren't learning about these things yet. She'd talk to her when the time was right. Her father made his way upstairs and was stopped when her mother put her hand to his chest, pointed in their direction and covered her mouth with her hand. His eyes widened and he turned around snickering; he took her mother by the hand before making his way back down stairs. Holly’s father whispered

“I guess the talk about friends who kiss and people who are in love kiss got to her,” he laughed out. Holly’s mother covered her mouth, trying to suppress the laughter at how adorable she thought it was that Gail and Holly were feeling out the waves of it all.

“I remember when I was her age and I did that. My mother nearly had a heart attack… then again I was thirteen and had my hand a bit too comfortable under my friend’s shirt. Ha, that was a hard one to explain…. We’ll need to talk to her again when she’s twelve, I’m only somewhat worried she’s kissing more than just Gail though,”

“I’m not supposed to be turned on by the fact that you basically would’ve ended up with a woman and not me right, and maybe we should just ask her,” he said with a half grin and a shrug, almost instantly her mother responded

“No, we can’t if we do she’ll get scared and think she’s done something wrong when technically she hasn’t.” Her father nodded and then he shrugged; he then shouted from the base of the staircase, startling the girls and they fell; giggling they got back up and went downstairs. They sat quietly at the table and ate their dinner. They congratulated Holly once again on her game and Nana Julie started singing. Danny gave her a thumb up. He’d talked about baseball practice with Steve and they also asked Gail questions about Piano. Cynical at such a young age seemed to fit Gail, her humour was taken well. Nana Julie then began to ramble about how she used to be In ballet at Gail’s age and the story got interesting, got boring, got interesting again, then boring and it flat lined. They’d forgotten what they were talking about for a while at dinner. Holly’s parents noted how much Steve and Gail were so quiet during, but by the end of it they were laughing and smiling as though they were a part of the Stewart household. They were somewhat shocked that these two well behaved and rather quiet children had such beaming personalities. Gail and Steve poked fun at each other, she’d call him Annie and He’d call her Casper. Even with the Nana hiccup, dinner had ended with everyone smiling. Holly and Gail helped cleaned up and they went upstairs and sat on the bed, once again watching the show where the people spoke funny and they understood almost nothing. Holly got off the bed after a while and sat on the floor,

"Hey Gail could you turn it down, meditation time,"

"Could I do it with you," Gail asked shutting it off. Holly nodded and Gail sat next to her, mimicking her moves. They did meditations for half an hour and were sore. The two girls collapsed on the floor and lay there until Gail started to fall asleep. Holly called her mom; her mother came in, set Holly's nightlight and tucked them under the blankets in her room. Her humidifier had also been set and they had turned the heater on, so everyone would be warm. Slowly the girls drifted off to sleep. She may not have been able to stay awake til eleven, but so long as Gail was there that didn't matter. Throughout the night however Holly stirred awake and called quietly for Gail. She nudged her to get her to wake up.

"What's the matter Hol," Gail asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes in a low tone.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted meekly " could you stay awake with me please,"

"Of course I will," Gail responded immediately. She sat up against Holly's headboard and Holly leaned against her.

"I'll keep you safe Hol... promise," Gail mumbled into her hair. Holly snuggled closer

"Gail,"

"Yeah Holly," she answered sleepily,

"Thank you," she whispered. Gail had begun to drift off into dreamland until Holly shifted and she woke up. She stayed awake after that. She sang to her and held her hand until the brunette fell asleep.

…………………………………

**Wednesday**

The next morning wasn't very welcoming, even though Gail was glad to stay up with Holly, she'd barely gotten any rest. Holly's mother thought it nice to wake everyone with a gong and chimes. That paired with the scent of incense burning with sage just made her queasy. She needed brain food, not to be high first thing in the morning. When she shook Holly lightly to wake her, the brunette slowly slid her hands from beneath Gail's shirt. Gail didn't notice until she felt cool fingertips tracing her body. When Holly would sleep with her mother it was something she'd just always done as a safety habit, she explained to Gail. Gail understood. She got up and she and Holly made their way down stairs. Breakfast was more than okay with her. Tofu bacon? and eggs with a side of toast seemed like heaven. Since she'd taken note of Holly's water obsession, Gail asked for a glass as well. Holly went over and gave her mother a hug, it was returned before a hug was offered to Gail. She responded with

“That’s not really how I communicate.. mother doesn’t hug Steve or me,”

“Does your father,” Jasmine asked curiously. Gail shrugged, lightly huffed and took a seat.

“Sometimes,” she responded. Before her mother could go any further, Holly tugged at her shirt and shook her head. Holly sat down and signed, asking Gail if she was alright, Gail signed back saying she was okay and that breakfast smelt really good. Though the two girls seemed tall enough, their feet still dangled from the chairs they sat in at the table. Gail hummed and munched on toast as Holly sat there and giggled at her antics. The tofu bacon, Tacon? Anyway the not bacon, bacon tasted really good and Gail was surprised

“You two seem happy this morning,” Holly’s mother said putting the plate of freshly cooked 'eggs' in the front of the girls. “It’s better than I can say for those two however,” she motioned with the spatula in Danny and Steve’s direction. The two boys and Holly’s father came dragging their feet. Gail hid her giggle but asked

“Don’t you mean three?”

“Daddy’s like this every morning,” Holly explained before hugging her father which usually brightened his day

“So is Steve,” Gail only half whispered. Steve poked her in the arm with a fork and Gail hissed at him. Danny barely said a word, which was very normal, he wasn’t a morning person. Honestly outside of the usual Holly wondered how her brother functioned. Nana Julie wasn’t a morning person either. That’s where the gene trickled down, to Holly’s father and Danny. They watched as the young boy nodded off into his plate of food, almost thudding with the impact. Holly along with Steve had to shake him to wake him. It really was one of the wonders of the world, How did Daniel Nathan Stewart survive his life thus far?!Holly and Gail finished first and washed their plates before they went back up stairs. Her dad thought it was nice to see them both to the sink washing their plates and cleaning the area they ate in. They went upstairs, leaving the oldest downstairs. Holly let Gail shower first whilst she picked out something to wear. She’d ruffled through her drawers looking for a shirt that she and Gail had gotten when they went to the amusement park. Gail had taken a giant Sharpie and Written on Holly’s shirt “Gail’s friend” Holly wrote “Triple threat” on hers and that was settled. Holly grunted and yelled for her mom who stopped in the doorway,

“What’s the matter, Holly?” She watched her youngest stomp around and then huff before sitting on her bed claiming defeat. Her mother sat down beside her,

“Holly Elizabeth Stewart, what’s gotten into you,” She drawled before stroking the insanely curly hair from her face.

“Mom I can’t find my tee shirt from the amusement park, have you seen it,”

“Top drawer,”

“With my underwear,” she looked up scrunching her nose in a why manner. Her mother nodded. She got up and went over, pulling the drawer open, sure enough her shirt was right there in the corner neatly folded

“How did yo-,”

“The last time when you nearly broke something because you couldn’t find it,” her mother answered knowing all too well the question she’d have been asked.

“Couldn’t find what,” Gail asked walking into the room slowly. Her hair was already in a long braid, so the only thing left was to put her clothes on

“This,” Holly held up her t shirt. Gail scoffed out an excited laugh

“No way, you still have it,”

“Of course I do… do you still have yours,” Gail held up a finger and went over to her overnight bag and pulled her t shirt from it. Holly’s jaw dropped and her mother’s eyes flashed, a smile settling across her face. Holly sprinted to look at the shirt; she jumped up and down and was purely excited about it. Her mother sat there in awe and watched as the two little humans made conversation over their shirts, that was until her mother caught wind of the time,

“Oh Goodness, Holly sweetie you need to take a shower, I’m pretty sure Gail and Steven have very good attendance, we need to get going, okay,” she ended getting up and leaving the room to go and check on Steve and Danny. Holly did as she was told and Gail finished getting dressed. She put on a pair of long jeans because the weather was still a bit chippy and Gail was already pail she didn’t need to be an icicle as well. She pulled her hoodie from the bag along with her black sneakers she’d begged Elaine to get her and sat to wait in Holly’s room. When Holly came out Gail lost it laughing. In response she received a muddled look from Holly. Gail made a Halo above her head with her finger pointing down and Holly hung her head. She huffed and stomped over

“Gail can you fix it please,” she almost begged.

“Finish getting dressed first and then I’ll fix it for you,” Gail responded nearly toppling over with giggles.

“Kay.” Once Holly was done Gail got a brush and brushed her hair up into a tight ponytail. She braided it and tied it off on the end for Holly. Holly felt at her hair and went to observe it in the mirror, nodding her approval she turned to Gail and requested Gail tell her how she learned to do that. Gail shrugged out the word

“Mother,” and Holly nodded. Holly had on a pair of jeans as well and grey sneakers with her white jacket. Gail packed her overnight bag and was sure to not leave her watch this time. She got that as well as her backpack and waited for Holly to clean her glasses, put them on her face, and get her backpack. Gail motioned to the bed with her chin and Holly shrugged. They put their bags down and Gail helped her fix the bed. Since it was near the wall Gail climbed over and tucked the sheets under and pulled the blanket on top before folding it back. All Holly could think was that Elaine seemed more like a drill Sergeant than a mother to Gail and Steve. The two girls went down stairs and waited on the boys before the four children piled into Holly's dad's truck. She had kissed her mother and Nana Julie goodbye for the day and it was off to school. Danny and Steve ran out the truck and into the doors of their jr high school. Holly and Gail were next and her dad pulled up right in front of the door. She kissed him goodbye and she and Gail made their way inside. Once again school went in one ear and out the other. Gail told Holly how her mother knew she and Steve had been out of the house the other day and Holly seemed both scared and entertained by their rebellion. They’d gotten compliments on their matching clothes, some of the other kids from different grades even asking if they were sisters. They both looked at each other and made confused, giggly faces. Nowhere on earth did they even look remotely alike. Neither of the girls really paid much attention to any of their classes, they were too busy having a conversation in ASL. The teacher had called Gail out and attempted to embarrass her in their French class. Much to the teacher’s chagrin Gail confidently riddled off the answer back to the teacher in French. Ha, If only She knew Gail was fluent in damn near five languages. Being around your mother most of her work day and off hours and your summer breaks really came in handy. Her teacher dribbled out a

“Very.. Very Good Gail, you may take your seat.”Gail gladly took it and sat at the two Student desk she shared with Holly.

“You are insane,” Holly leaned over to whisper. Gail just gave her a toothy Grin and sat back like the bad ass she was. The other periods came and went, Lunch came and went and as usual she and Holly would compare lunches, since she and Steve stayed the night they both knew what the other had. They got Two sandwiches and One Juice box and a bottle of water, complete with a nice note from Holly’s mother. Holly read hers out loud and Gail recited hers after. It was sweet and Gail wanted to keep the note which was cutout in the shape of a hug that said,

_This is not how I communicate_

_But this is a paper hug_

_Love,_

_Jasmine_ _J_

Holly nudged Gail’s shoulder and smiled at her. They quietly munched on their sandwiches and Gail motioned with her chin to Holly’s lunchbox. She had to use something both her hands and mouth were full, God Elaine really got to her, why couldn’t she jus chew her food however she wanted. The don’t talk with your mouth full rule really killed Gail sometimes not to mention the specific amount of chews they had to make when eating food, It was no wonder they were both so tiny, eating that slow would make anyone full. Steve would wait until her mouth was full of food to talk about things he’s known Gail has done. She couldn’t speak so she opted for kicking him every time until he figured out he should just move chairs. Since Elaine was like the all Seeing Eye she had once responded with

“I know Steven, however it isn’t good to divulge information on your sister, we as Police officers do not engage in such antics and you will both have to learn that most if not all things are better left unsaid unless otherwise indicated that it is vital to your case or the crime in which you are involved, are we clear dear.” He would nod and roll his eyes at Gail who would be evilly giggling on the other end.

“What about it,” Holly asked, pulling Gail from her thoughts. Gail chewed some more before she swallowed.

“Why do you like lunchboxes so much,” she took a bite out of her sandwich. Holly began to explain that she just liked how lunchboxes were. She liked that they had printed the pictures straight onto the plastic and that there were so many to choose from and who couldn’t pass up a free thermos inside am I right. The ones that came with the handle on the cover that doubled as a mini mug was her favourite. Gail nodded, interested in Holly’s fascinations with plastic lunchboxes. She then smiled at her and Holly stopped rambling

“What,”

“Nothing,” Gail shrugged as she still held the smile hostage on her face, “You’re just very weird Stewart… and I like that,”

“Good,” Holly nodded. The bell rung and they went inside to finish off the other few classes. On their way out of the double doors to the outside world, Gail told Holly how her mother wasn’t due back until really late that same evening and had given her and Steve the go ahead to actually be children. She told her that Elaine even told her Holly and Danny could come over as well, but she had to practice her piano and ballet for an hour. Holly and Gail both made an Ew face and started to cackle. Holly took the invitation and told her mother as soon as Jasmine came in to pick her up. Her mother smiled and offered the little blonde a ride home, which was gratefully accepted. Holly’s mother then drove a few more minutes in the other direction before she got Steve and Danny. Gail and Holly sat in the back of the car this time, giving Steve and Danny the two seats ahead. Holly reached out and took hold of Gail’s hand and played with her fingers for some time. They had to put up with Steve and Danny attempting to gas them out in the backseat if they didn’t listen to their more than disgusting jokes. _Brothers!_ Holly’s mother stopped at the sidewalk in front of the Peck household. She’d told Holly and Danny to leave their bags and not to give Inspector Peck too much trouble. They shouted out goodbyes as they left and nodded their understanding. Steve opened the door and let everyone in, entering last. Danny and Holly both stood there in absolute shock. The house was so… clean. Not a trace of dust or dirt could be found in there. Everything looked like a catalogue picture. Before Holly or Danny went any further Gail and Steve shouted,

“SHOES,” at the same time. The Stewart children turned to see Steve and Gail taking their shoes off and setting them into the rack near the door. Holly and Danny went over and mimicked what they’d seen mere moments before. They were told which rooms were off limits, which rooms were theirs and which was their father’s study. That was a surprise however… Bill was not home. Oh well more fun for them, right?! Steve and Danny went to go be boys as usual and Gail took Holly to give her the short and probably boring tour of her room.

“This is my door, that’s my bed, there ya go,” Gail said sarcastically but the undertone of it was as if she had bared the worst. She flopped on her back and Holly stood in the doorway, looking around, somewhat surprised what was actually on Gail’s wall

“Your mom put in a ballet barre, and a flat screen” she walked towards it pointing at it and an eyebrow arched in its direction. Gail sat up and grunted an answer.

“Yeah the TV was a gift from my godfather. Remind me to practice later, please,” Gail interjected,

“Woah! will do. Do you think you could teach me a couple things?”she asked as she lost interest in the tv and gained more interest in ballet.

“Sure, if you really wanted to learn, I could teach you a couple things,”

“You’re the best, you know that right,”

“I’m a liability as a friend Stewart. I don’t know what’s considered the best but if it’s me then someone screwed up the rules and regulations of what a good person is,”

“Oh stop it you can be so cynical sometimes Gail Peck,” Holly swatted her arm as she kicked off her shoes and sat next to her friend. “You’re my good luck charm Gail,”

“Yeah and what good luck have I brought you,” Gail looked up in Holly’s direction, her arms folded behind her head,

“Well I made the run in my game yesterday because of you didn’t I,” Holly somewhat asked but didn’t need the answer.

“Listen here Stewart, you are amazing on the field, It wasn’t me, you did that all by yourself,” Gail waved a hand.

“Okay and what about the boys who used to tease me every day and call me names, You protect me all the time right, I mean you and Steve and Danny all make sure that I’m Okay, so there, good luck charm,” she smiled and nodded for good measure.

“Okay, fair enough, but I still think you’re wrong about me being the best, but get up and I’ll teach you a few of our stretches and then I’ll play the new composition I learned in piano last week, deal,”

“Deal,” they shook on it and that was that. Gail went over to her ballet barre that Elaine felt necessary to have drilled into the poor girl’s wall and began to show Holly the basics. Pliѐs to Pirouettes, It was all she could remember, seeing that they were her only two favourites. She watched Holly stumble and fumble with the warm ups and rolled her eyes before she shook her head and giggled. She took hold of her friend's hands and started to steady her, Holly's feet buckled and she jerked one out of the way before she nearly doubled over.

"Jeez Hol, you're like a baby deer,"

"Hey not everyone is as graceful as you are you know; you actually look like a ballerina," Holly made a motion up and down Gail's frame with her hand, "I play little league, so I suck and Ballet,"

"You do not suck, you're just a little clumsy, come on I'll show you how to do it right." Gail stood behind Holly and straightened her back. She put her left hand over Holly's that sat on the barre. Gail then put her hand on Holly's tummy and told her to straighten up by holding in her breath a little. Gail let go and Holly wondered why, not long after did Gail return to her feet.

"Do you know who Charlie Chaplin is,"

"Isn't he the guy with the funny feet," Holly raised a brow,

"Yeah," Gail stuck out her tongue and chortled. “You just stand like that and go down," Gail explained as simply as she understood it. Holly's eyes went wide, she looked damn near mortified at the prospect of it.

"Won't that hurt or you know... make me fall over,"

"Only if you don't hold on to the barre you will," Gail nudged her playfully causing the brunette to stumble a little and hiss at her. Gail let out a laugh and Holly attempted to squint sternly at her for which she failed; just looking cuter every time. Gail stood back up after she'd fixed Holly's feet into position and mirrored her position.

"Follow me," Gail instructed and Holly nodded. Gail began to bend and Holly followed suit then Gail brought her hand around in a semi-circle and Holly copied the action. Coming back up was far more Holly's favourite part; her legs didn't feel like they'd be breaking under that kind of pressure. Then Gail bent down again and once again Holly followed suit, then it got painful

"Gail-Gail, Ow it hurts," she stopped and let go of the barre; she went down, clutching on to her legs seemingly near tears, honestly it was a wonder how she actually did get hurt doing that warm up.

"What happened, why's it hurting,"

"I think I wore the wrong attire for this," she winced out. Gail looked down and shook her head uneasily. She tilted her head, nodding in agreement, they were both poorly dressed for it. Gail helped Holly out the position and sat her down. She pulled Holly's socks off her feet and told her to remove her pants. Gail got up and went into her drawer and got two pairs of tights, one was hot pink the other was black. They were needed in these kinds of situations. She tossed the black one to Holly who quickly wiggled into it and Gail changed into her own pair. Gail sat next to Holly and asked

"Do you wanna learn the pirouette now,"

"Is it gonna make my limbs feel like jello when we're done," She cracked,

"No, this is the fun one, it's just spinning, a lot of spinning, the landing is eh, but the spinning is fun,"

"I like spinning,"

"Me too, soooo can we," Gail gave a puppy dog look and Holly couldn't deny her the request,

"Fine, but if I end up with jelly limbs I'm kicking your butt Peck,"

"Pfft I'd like to see you try Stewart,” Gail shoved her playfully and Holly shoved back before Gail jumped her and began to tickle the poor girl. Holly was smart, she was brave, hell she'd take a baseball to the face, but Holly's one and only fault was that she told Gail she was ticklish. _Curses_! Mid tickle tackle, Holly and Gail fell on the Hardwood flooring in Gail's bedroom. They rolled around, Gail attempting to keep Holly hostage. She'd arrested Holly for maybe ten seconds of pure tickling pleasure that made the little brunette squeal and guffaw as if she was being killed. Holly and Gail childishly swatted at each other trying to outdo the other to inflict fingers of wiggling evilness upon one another. Holly turned the tables and flipped Gail, she was now in control, she sat atop the blonde girl and tickled under Gail's arms causing Gail to burst into a fit of laughter. Gail squeezed her arms against her body and wriggled continuously under Holly's invading fingers. She pinned her lips but it was evident her smile and laughter wanted to escape her body. Gail tried and tried but couldn't hold out any longer, her laugh exploded into the room where she lay being tickled.

"Yeah, not so fun now when it's you being tickled now is it Peck," Holly said in a higher octave to drown out Gail's laughter," Gail, still wiggling and giggling, shouted

"I'll never claim defeat Stewart, NEVERRRRRRR!" The fun kept going, but what the girl's couldn't hear were the faint footsteps that were making their way up the stairs. The girls kept at their antics until a hand opened Gail's bedroom door and the figure that appeared nearly made her pee herself

"DADDY," Gail shouted, startled nearly half to death Holly tumbled off of her, thudding onto the floor and began to push herself back with her feet. She seemed fearful and curled up into a ball almost. Gail looked over at her friend and crawled over to her, ignoring her father who decided that knocking was unrealistic. Gail held on to Holly's shaking, fragile hand and gave her a small smile, but Holly looked away, still afraid. Bill inched into the room a little more, his face since softened after he realized maybe he should've knocked.

"Hello Gail...Holly," he nodded at each of them.

"Hello father," Gail responded with an unreadable expression

"Where's your mother, I assume Steven is with Daniel,"

"She's still working and I dunno where Steve and Danny are," Gail shrugged out the answer, completely ignoring him and disregarding his existence she wrapped Holly in a hug. Her father partially nodded and hesitantly finished off with

"Well, I'll be in my study, you know the rules,"

"I know dad, Study time, quiet time, your time has to be my time, and the doors stay open unless we are asleep" she recited, internally scoffing at the damn quote. He nodded once more and shut her door before he made his way to his study. Gail helped Holly to her feet before she thumped onto her bed,

"I hate this stupid rule," she complained, Holly sat back on the bed rubbing at her shoulder and Gail sat up.

"Holly, it's okay, he won't hurt you he's just really tall. I promise, my dad is all bark no bite," she tried convincing her friend. “My mom is actually all bite no bark," Gail sarcastically responded.

"I guess they balance each other out," Holly said meekly and Gail just shrugged, there wasn't anything much that could be said on behalf of her parents, just that they seemed to really be one unit. Gail quickly pecked a kiss to Holly's cheek and bit at her bottom lip when she felt maybe Holly didn't want that right then and there, so she nudged her

"Hey, tell me how I'm your good luck charm again," she somewhat demanded as she followed Holly's eyes from where she sat,

"It's okay I don't have to," Holly responded with less than a pinned smile

"Hol,"

"Yeah," she responded before she looked her friend in the eyes. Gail leaned in and pressed her little pink lips against Holly's slightly lighter in contrast ones and held it. Her heart skipped just thinking of how much trouble she could get into, but it was overshadowed by her intense happiness in its place making her feel like she was on top of the world. Holly sighed, Gail couldn’t gauge whether it was happy or sad so she inched away a little, but quickly realized it was a happy kiss and Holly followed her lips

“I have to practice my piano composition,” Gail whispered across her lips. It was met with a sigh much to Gail’s chagrin.

“Do you really have to,” Holly quietly whined

“Yeah, father knows my schedule as well so I kind of have to just in case he tells mother.” Holly nodded her understanding and Gail smiled at her. She took her friend’s hand and led Holly down to the living room that held the “family” piano, when it really was just the piano for Gail to practice on. The chairs never looked like they’d been sat in which was still scary. There was absolutely no trace of dust that could be found in that room and that might have iced the cake for Holly.

“I know it’s creepy. We’re only allowed in here when there are guests or Steve and I have to practice.” Gail sat at the piano and lifted the key cover before removing the cloth that was left beneath it to wipe off the keys. She dusted them and folded the towel before she straightened her back and warmed up by testing each key. Holly watched as Gail turned from well- Gail into a robot, trained to adapt to its environment whether she liked or not or whether she could survive in it or not. Gail caught on to the awkward silent thoughts in Holly’s mind and turned her upper half before motioning her over with her head to take a seat at the piano. Holly slowly went over and slid on to the bench. It didn’t take long before Holly caught on to the light playing tune in the room. Gail meticulously tapped away at the keys on the piano and Holly hummed the words to you are my sunshine. Gail began to smile, her eyes still focused on the keys in front of her.  Holly leaned into her and they both hummed the beautiful notes in tandem. Holly began rocking from side to side and then there was singing,

“You are my- sunshine, My only sunshiiiine,” Gail began softly. It was almost angelic. Gail looked at Holly and continued,

“You make me Happyyy when these skies are Grey,” she watched Holly smile and sing back at her. Gail stated the final few words, almost sadly

“You never know Holly, How much I love you… never take my love or sunshine away,” she ended in a whisper and her fingers stopped almost abruptly on the keys. The words “I won’t,” were whispered into her ears, followed with an “I promise Gail.”

“Very well played Gail,” Elaine said clapping slowly as her voice cracked through the daze both Gail and Holly sat in. Gail shivered from the shattering moment and responded slowly,

“Thank you mother.” She hoped her mother didn’t actually hear the words she said, but Gail didn’t really know if they were good or bad words she should be saying at her age, all she knew was they made her feel aa certain kind of way and she was more than positive neither mother or father would approve. Elaine raised an eyebrow as she tried to internally decipher what exactly it is Gail meant to say to Holly in that moment, however her head was somewhere else at that point in time. She seemed, off her wits slightly, out of her own comfort zone or maybe just stressed from the days .

“Good evening Superintendent Peck,” Holly said before she stood. Holly had no idea whether to salute or bow so she did both. Gail looked over at her friend who once again seemed fearful of the authority figure before her. Elaine’s eyes snapped from their stupor,

“Good evening Holly, there’s no need to refer to me as such. Mistress Peck is quite alright dear. Have you eaten for the evening?”

“Uhh, no we haven’t. I was teaching Holly some of my warm ups for ballet and practicing the piano like you asked mother,” Gail interjected before Holly could think of a response. “I don’t know where Steve or Danny are either, dad already asked, he’s in study,” she pointed to the stairs, “Holly can’t eat certain foods either, and I’m not hungry” she finished, being sure to answer every possible question Elaine would ask, it was just easier that way, less of her mother talking and interrogating her like she was a criminal when she really just wished her mother would stop giving a damn about everything pumping like a well-oiled machine. _Not everything is perfect mother, Pecks does not equate to perfect we don’t have very perfect peckspeck-_

“Well then,” Elaine started, cutting Gail’s internal thought train

“Holly, dear what can you eat, and Gail you must eat something, you know the rules,”

“Tofu, soy chicken, Mostly soy anything,” she answered bluntly.

“Mother I’m not hungry. I don’t feel very well either.” Elaine pursed her lips assuming Gail was trying to deviate away from the conversation, but let it be.

“Very well then; Holly would you like to show me what foods you can and cannot eat that are available in my home or would you rather I order you and Daniel a meal from the vegetarian restaurant,”

“Yes ma’am” she answered, to neither of the questions in particular. Elaine disappeared from the room as Holly slid out from the piano bench and began to follow her. She turned around and Gail was already there being silly with her hands wrapped around her throat and shaking herself as if she were being choked. Holly chuckled before she too exited the room. Since there wasn’t much that she could eat in there Elaine ordered both meals for the Stewart children, paid for it when it was delivered and disappeared upstairs. Holly’s feet dangled from the chair she sat in as she and Gail talked about where their brothers could be. Danny and Steve had decided to go out on a late night subway ride, for whatever reason Gail neither Holly would understand.

“Hey Annie, where’d you disappear to,” Gail cheekily asked before Steve attempted to put her in a headlock. He wrapped an arm around her neck and tried ruffling her hair as she fought back to get away.

“None of your business Casper, what’s for dinner,” he said distracted by the smell of veggie pad Thai. He let go of Gail’s neck and practically shoved her away from the food and took a seat. Danny did the same.

“Mother asked where you both were, she was acting weird tonight” Gail said shrugging as she sat next to Holly. Steve’s eyes went wide. He dropped the gluten free roll on his plate and asked with a mouth full of food and fear genuinely about to make him wet himself,

“What did you tell her Gail,”

“I just told her I didn’t know.” Gail looked between his eyes, “Steve… what’s going on,”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” he replied before he attempted to pick the roll up and eat it again.

“You’re lying Steven,”

“SHUT UP Gail, it’s nothing,” he snapped- nearly lunging the roll over the other side of the table.

“Fine,” she retorted before she folded her arms and sat back with the cutest grumpy face known to man. Holly and Danny watched for a moment before they looked at each other muddled. It wasn’t an everyday thing that you see Gail and Steve at odd ends, arguing or anything that drastic, at least for kids their age. Steve looked around the table and noticed Gail had eaten nothing, He pointed at her with his fork and asked

“Why aren’t you eating,”

“She doesn’t feel very well,” Holly responded for her grumpy friend knowing fully well when Gail was upset she tended to shut down instantly to avoid her emotions from barreling over.

“You guys are insane,” Danny interjected.

“We know,” The Pecks responded at once, Gail with the side eye and irritated look and Steve with the annoyed confirmation.

“Hol,” he called his little sister,

“Yeah,” she responded as she looked up away from her food,

“Shouldn’t we call mom to come and get us,” he asked confused. Their mother hadn’t mentioned them spending the night, neither did she tell either of them she’d be returning for them that evening.

“That won’t be necessary Daniel. Your parents have asked for Bill and I to watch both of you for a few weeks,”

“Ahhhh,” both he and Holly responded. They knew what that meant, that usually only meant one thing and this may have been a surprise but it was one they always loved.

“Backpacking,” they both said together before they snickered out a laugh. Meanwhile Gail was nearly floored with happiness but tried to hide it with her adorable grumpy scowl.

“Yes it seems they want to backpack around Curacao and a few other places, so they’ve kindly requested we watch over you both for the time being, though I have been notified it could be months and not weeks. They have left a spare set of keys for you both and said that your grandmother Juliette will not be around as she too has decided to go along. Should you need anything from home you are allowed to go when there is proper sunlight and retrieve whatever has been forgotten or what is needed. Steven and Gail will make sure you are both comfortable here, but if there is anything that you need otherwise do not abstain from asking, you are guests in our home,”

“Thank you,” Holly said sweetly and surprisingly it was met with a smile.

“Yeah thanks a lot,” Danny followed and actually did the undoable. He went in for a hug, Oh GOD Danny run! Elaine, taken aback by this sudden contact awkwardly hugged? Nope; she patted Danny before he removed himself or Elaine’s aura removed him at least. Elaine turned on her toes and said as she left,

“Children the rules still apply.” When he sat, Steve playfully yet frantically checked to see if he was still in once piece and making sure his mother didn’t bug him, or chip away his skin as she was the queen of ice queens. Danny swatted at him,

"Stop it you boob I’m still alive,”

“You don’t look it,” Steve teased, “I think you’re starting to turn pale Danny,” He feigned fear. Daniel just rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his attention to Gail, he questioned

“You okay little one,” for which a shrug that obviously wasn’t as convincing as the nod she gave told him all he needed to know. Holly put a hand on Gail’s shoulder and shook her from her slump of either anger or just pure sadness. They all knew she cared about Steve as much as that Ginger got on her nerves, he was her Annie and she was his Casper but now he won’t tell her anything at all. Steve’s brows fixed into a contemplative stance before softening and he went and knelt near Gail’s side. She’d still been kicking and swinging her feet as they dangled from the chair, her eyes downcast covered by her mixed tone hair. He leaned in and hugged her, which if it had come to a surprise to her she didn’t show. It was awkward because Pecks don’t hug, shit they barely communicated as it stood unless it was crime based or position based. That being said, what came after was less of a shock,

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her ear, barely audible even in the silence of it all,

“It’s fine, Steven,” she responded as she shifted her head to rest atop his shoulder. Gail being Gail went on with,” Jesus do I sound like mother, I swear if I didn’t know any better I’d say I was her twin, God I’m a liability to society,”

“That’s my sister,” Steve laughed as he pat her back and got up. Like a baby koala she latched on and He just kept going. Thank God Gail was tiny or else Steve would have a few issues.

“I’m not a free taxi service Gail,”

“Shush peasant and Carry thy royal hiney around,” she snickered at the word.. Hiney, HA!

“Emperor of the universe my butt,” he scoffed out a sarcastic laugh. The Stewart children just sat there and laughed at this display of Pecks. Gail and Steve somehow managed to rupture that mould of being up their own assess unlike the rest of their family. Their father was basically an army brat and their mother, well she was born into her own strict religious upbringing however she married into the insanity that is Peck much to the delight of her elders, “ _GAG,_ ” or grandma and grandpa. Therefore any offspring that emerged from Elaine as well as Bill was bound to be put in the gene pool of the incoherent & upsetting puddle of peckspectations.

Holly and Danny cleaned up the table and dishes and followed the voices into the actual “living” living room. There was a few more homely touches to that room, massively different from the family showroom for guests. This room was also closed off by a large door. Photos of Gail and Steve lined the walls, family photos that you could tell even at a glance were awkward and orchestrated and timed, Jesus Christ Bill! If you flipped each photo around each photo was taken at either Half an hour or hour intervals, which meant Bill was more in control of their family road trip schedules than Elaine. Their awards and trophies for who and God knows what, ones for Elaine, multiple eye catching awards, and Bill’s plaque for his years of service. One and only one in particular caught both Holly and Danny’s eyes. It was sat between a photo of Elaine, One of Gail, One of Steve and One of Bill on that long mantle in the living room. Danny reached up and grabbed the photo, taking it down and squinting at the faces as the two Peckenstein Sibs battled it out for dibs on the remote. The photo of a blonde girl and brunette boy with their arms around each other’s neck, they were... happy it seemed. Holly caught on quicker than Danny that they looked like Bill rather than Elaine and she took the photo from his hands, She turned it to the side to show Gail before she asked,

“Who are they,” instantly causing them to stop what they were doing and huff at the photograph. Gail let go and got up, went over to Holly, scoffed, took the photo and put it back.

“Daddy dearest never told us he had... others,” she made a face and pointed at the photo with her thumb.

“Brother and sister,” Holly questioned but didn’t need an answer as she slowly drooped her own head in a nod for assurance..

“Yes,” she said grumpily. Gail took Holly by the hand and Steve knew the family history was about to be divulged on the anonymous? Kids. There began that story, oh boy was it a story that only deserved to have the really annoying parts skipped over.

They’d been the only two Pecks of concern until they met Bill’s two oldest children, Noah and Ashley. God did they ever take after that man. Noah went into the military, Ashley went into medicine, but that was more than highly frowned upon because she held no ranking in civil matters. No right in dangerous and life threatening police work, at least to Bill’s side of the family. Her husband was a lawyer so he was just as screwed in the disapproval pot. The only thing they gained from Bill was that stupid rule of study quiet time and his incessant need to constantly record the times everything occurred as if he was awaiting danger. Gail had only met either of them maybe once she can recall for a few hours, he’d called dinner and expected that they lecture the two youngest, but they weren’t expecting Gail to be so bold and strong in her opinions and she was obviously set in stone on who and what she was. Noah took the “bad” cop approach and basically tried to be a drill sergeant by calling them weak for not agreeing to become cops. Steve looked at him with a confused face before he told Noah to suck it. Well that didn’t end well what with Bill threatening to ground Steve had he said it again. He didn’t care though which showed when he high fived Gail. Then Ashley started and Gail just had enough of their shit,

“Uh- No offense or anything but you guys don’t live here and we only share a dad with you both so why exactly are you trying to lecture us? You don’t know me and you don’t know Steve, I bet you didn’t even know our name’s before tonight,” She eyed them both and smirked at the two distant and unrecognizable siblings she was told belonged to her. She looked over at her father who sat there with his mouth agape. If he was embarrassed or angry no one could tell, his face always seemed to be steeled in one emotion, to which Gail and Steve referred to as “Confliction conviction,” Simply put, confused assurance. Gail then turned her view back to her plate, highly disappointed in the man she calls dad and poked and poked at the mashed potatoes on her plate as she sighed. It was apparent she was upset and honestly this one time is the time Bill was entirely at fault.

 _Why would he do that to her, scratch that, Why do that to Steve... no-no-no, scratch that, to Anyone for that matter, why try and brainwash or convict or set someone’s life in stone by your own measurement and expectations, Sorry peckspectations by your own fallacies of life. Gail felt her father had lived a lie all his life. She knew he never wanted to be a cop, so why force that same thing on your own,_ she just kept thinking.

Elaine said nothing as she internally agreed with Gail. They had no right trying to impose things like that on to children they’d never met before that evening. Steve remained silent as Bill huffed loudly before he excused himself from the table, tossing his napkin onto the chair, obviously not to return later. Elaine followed behind him and watched him as he sat on the patio, sipping a beer and contemplating his downfalls,

“She’s right you know,” he heard a mellow toned voice sing from the doorway mere feet from his chair. He shifted but said nothing and took another drink. Elaine took it as an invitation whether his body language or actions gave way or not. She sat on the chair Bill inhabited and crossed her feet at the ankles

“Bill Guilford Peck stop being so childish,” she scolded, earning herself an angry scowl. She remained in control of her temper and tone,

“Gail is right and you know she is. They have never met before and you expect them to change Gail and Steven in one evening, a handful of minutes, of what, talking down upon them, or telling them that this is how they should live when you as well as I both know that will not happen, especially if you believe that allowing your daughter to “mother” and your son to “father” my children is a wise choice,” she ended. Bill leaned back onto the chair and set the bottle down before he played with the lip of it and nearly tipped it over. He removed his fingers before he rubbed at his eyes,

“She is right,” he admitted dejectedly. I’ve made a mistake should’ve been his next words but that was the closest Bill Peck would ever come to actually admitting his own upheavals in his children’s minds. Elaine rolled her eyes at this man, how she managed to love such a pride filled human being was beyond her comprehension. She leaned in and kissed the speckled hair man on the lips very softly, pulled back and said to him,

“They do hear us dear, but it’s better to not pressure them, they will come around.”He huffed but nodded his head that was now cradled in her hands. Nothing more needed to be said as he soon returned to the dinner table, an obvious uneasiness he’d left was still settling there. Gail and Steve talked to each other rather than to their siblings. That was to be expected, they missed a chunk of her life and just breeze in like momma and poppa trying to get all up in her head and she neither Steve would’ve been having any of that. Gail had soon after excused herself, taking her plate with her and climbing atop the little stool in the kitchen and washing her plate. Poor Steve was left there to sit and squirm awkwardly in his seat as the older adults made conversation, very uncomfortable conversation.

“That’s all I think matters,” Gail explained as she ended that story. She took Holly’s hand once again and said,

“We’ll be in my room, good night morons,” as she dragged her friend from the tainted family room.

“Good night little sister,” Steve laughed out.

“Why am I a moron,” Danny shouted at Gail

“Because you hang with Steve,” Gail shouted back. She and Holly giggled their way up the stairs and Gail opened her room door before she shut it behind her. She neither Holly had noticed that Holly’s bags were placed neatly in the corner of Gail’s room from the first time. She made her way over and pulled her pjs from it and told Gail she needed to change. Gail nodded and stuck her head out of the room into the hallway and made a directional path with her finger that Holly instantly remembered. She followed the internal map and found the large bathroom that belonged only to Gail which was insane. Inside the bathroom was a shade of yellow that you’d put in a newborn’s room. Crown moulding tricked out with black tiling. If that wasn’t enough Gail’s shower curtain would prove it was all hers, screw the princess shower curtains Gail had a blood spatter shower curtain laced with fangs and bats. The extra towels in the cupboard were red and black. Holly could tell there was a specific set up to the towels. Gail had them lined up in twos; that meant that in the space of a week she used two towels, meaning she ran through eight in a month, JEEZ! Did Elaine really impose that rule? However with Holly there Gail would only use four a month, which in Holly’s mind was better water conservation. She took a towel from the cabinet and continued to survey the room. Gail’s toothbrush seemed to be the only thing she had no choice in customizing though if she had she’d have sharpened the end to make it a blunt stabbing tip. Holly sighed contently and made her way to the shower. She turned on the water at exactly 37 degrees which you’d think was hard to gauge on those damn dials but Holly somehow managed to nail it every time, like Gail said “Nerd.” She climbed in and quietly showered, though inside her head was basically her mini melon screaming with glee that she gets to stay with Gail for weeks, maybe even months, _Thank you mom and dad!_ That however wasn’t the only thing going through her head, Holly still remembered that she and Gail had very different schedules and Elaine somehow needed a way to make that work unless of course Mister no knock dad would be of any useful assistance other than scaring the poor girl half to death. After her shower and putting her extremely curly hair away out of her face, Holly climbed into Gail’s bed after setting her towel on the rack in the bathroom and placing her clothes in the hamper provided. Gail was already partially knocked out halfway beneath the covers, the other part of her dangling from the bed. Holly couldn’t help but giggle at her friend. She ended up waking the blonde when she climbed in the bed and rustled the blankets, not only attempting to get comfortable, but also to keep Gail from rolling, or even falling out of the bed. Holly even noticed that Gail had plugged in her nightlight for her and dimmed the room lights.

“S’matter,” Gail sleepily asked Holly who at that moment was hovering over her, trying to pull her leg up as well as the blanket.

“You were near face plant with the hardwood, and thanks for putting my nightlight in” she explained with a smile. “Go on back to sleep, we can talk tomorrow,”

“ You’re welcome and No,” Gail weakly protested, “S’okay, I can stay awake,”

“Hehe really, because I’m pretty sure s’matter and s’okay don’t agree,” she snickered before settling next to Gail. Gail gave a weak smile, though her eyes remained shut.

“Listen here Stewart,” she tried to sound awake but was more than drowsy, “I got nothin’” Gail dropped her hand limply and begrudgingly rolled over on her side to meet Holly’s eyes.

“Good night Gail,” Holly made sure say before kissing Gail on the lips and letting sleep somewhat take hold of her.

“Goo- mmmm G’night Holly,” she groggily responded. She stretched like a little kitten and curled up under Holly and instantly fell asleep. Holly looked down at her friend and couldn’t keep from smiling oh so dotingly over her. She clicked on the television and yes once again it was the TV station where they spoke funny and sounded even funnier. Soon after Holly too had been taken hold of by sleep and she drifted rather quickly into dreamland; that was until something set her off, not so much a nightmare but someone had come into Gail’s room and pulled her nightlight from the wall. Holly frantically pitched up mostly quietly moaning and crying, she hated the dark, she hated that there was a possibility that at any moment she’d be left in the dark. There was a traumatic thing that had happened when she was younger. She Danny, Gail and Steve were playing hide and seek and Holly took the chance to hide in the basement, accidentally locking herself in there with no light and no way out. They’d only been living there for a few months but she neither Danny ever went down there. It took Peck1&2 along with Danny almost two hours to find her. Her muffled crying could be heard faintly when they walked pass the door. She remembers lunging herself into Gail’s arms and crying louder once she saw the light. Now there was a figure in Gail’s room holding on to the ejected light source that allowed Holly to sleep so peacefully. It was Elaine; that much Holly could make out what with her glasses somewhere in Gail’s bed. She looked over and as far as she could tell Gail was still sleeping.

“Did I wake you dear,” The woman asked as she made her way to the light switch in her daughter’s room. When she turned it on she saw the little brunette covered in tears and an apparent fear in her eyes.

“Um, no,” Holly sniffled out before trying to wipe away the tears and blindly reaching around for her glasses. Elaine took notice and made her way over to Holly and Gail. She quietly sat there on the edge of the bed, handed over the spectacles and rhetorically asked,

“That is your nightlight isn’t it dear,”

“Yes ma’am,”

“May I ask what for,”

“I got stuck in the basement when I was younger and there wasn’t any lights in there and I got scared,” Holly instantly offered as she felt no need to hide it, damn it she needed that nightlight.

“Ahh this must be the reason Gail told me to leave the hallway light on in case you woke to use the rest room. She’s really been concerned about how you are able to sleep for which I must commend her.” Holly uncomfortably shifted in her space and Elaine continued on

“Holly dear if the lighting is an issue you can always leave this one on or open Gail’s curtains, but if you’d prefer the nightlight stay in that is also a choice,”

“Thank you Miss Elaine,”

“That’s quite alright dear, would you like for me to put it back in for you,”

“Uhhmm there’s a certain way you have to put it in for it to turn on and Gail’s the only one who knows how to,” Holly explained. “She’s the only one that can put my nightlight together and then plug it in,”

“It shouldn’t be all too hard,” Elaine tried to convince both herself and Holly but that obviously faltered. Elaine huffed and patted her lap, “Well then let’s try this shall we,” she said as she made her way over to the wall socket.

Well it was official, five to nearly ten minutes later and Elaine was unsuccessful in plugging in a simple nightlight, So she thought at least. Gail had since been awake, truth be told the poor girl had woken when her mother turned on her light, she’d flinched under its intensity and hadn’t been able to sleep after especially since her mother decided to either interrogate or genuinely show concern for Holly.

“Hand it over mother,” Gail both sleepily yet angrily said as she dragged her little frame from the bed and down to her knees near the socket and her mother’s confused and pinched face. Gail took the nightlight that was in three pieces and she almost forgot that it was suppose to be like that but was so sleepy she assumed her mother broke it. All her mother needed to do was match the patterns and the miniature maze for each piece. If Elaine actually paid any attention rather than trying to jam it all and shove it into the wall socket she’d have seen that the pieces that clip on form the emblem on the front of superman costumes. Oh well she was already awake, no sense in leaving her mother to fathom the ways of proper nightlight construction or they’d be there all night.

Thursday

“Uggghhh,” Gail grunted, “I have lessons today,” she huffed. Holly’s face fell sad as they sat there in the bed in Gail’s room. Gail leaned over and kissed her best friend on the lips a little bit longer than she usually would.

“Gail,” She heard Elaine sternly call and that nearly caused the two to topple off the bed. Gail jump off the bed and ran to pull Holly’s nightlight out. She’d seemed to be so frantic so obviously when Elaine walked in and saw her daughter fidgety and Holly there with the covers up like she’d done something bad Elaine was quick to ask,

“Am I to be concerned that something transpired moments before my arrival,”

“Huff, no mother,” Gail sighed out. “We’re getting dressed for school."

“Very well then, carry on,” she responded unconvinced

“Not even a good morning,” Gail grumbled and Elaine heard,

“What was that Gail,”

“Nothing, Nothing,” she said sucking in her breath

“Hm,” Elaine said and left. Gail stomped over and threw her clothes onto the bed.

“I’m wearing this,” she stated with a pout.

“Tank top and shorts, Gail it’s freezing out there,” Holly stated before tossing it at Gail.

“Yeah well I’m already whiter than Casper,”

“No one is whiter than Casper,” Holly joked as she began to crawl to the edge of the bed.

“Come on Gail, pick out something warm,”

“Like,” she asked sarcastically and smugly,

“MMMM, How about this,” Holly said pulling a long sleeved white shirt from Gail’s drawer.

“No one’s whiter than Casper huh,” Gail responded before taking the shirt. Holly caught on and giggled,

“I’m sorry, hmm wait don’t you have a black one with a skull on it,”

“Had,” Gail corrected,

“Had,” Holly questioned

“Grandmother, religion, devil, you see where I’m going with this,”

“Ahhhh, does she think you’ll catch evil spirits if you wear a shirt,” Holly half asked and half joked. Gail scowled at her before rolling her eyes and smiling,

“As far as I can tell they already think I have,” she nudged Holly.

"Gail," Elaine shouted sternly from the base of the staircase. Gail huffed and Holly knew what that meant

"Time to go," Holly said,

"Yup, time to go," Gail confirmed. Minutes later the two emerged in the kitchen as Elaine handed off breakfast burritos to them and told them to sit and eat before the bus came in the next few minutes. Silently the girls ate, having no clue where Danny or Steve have gone, by the time they were done, the boys came strolling in, Gail contorted her face and shifted her jaw that cradled the food she had been chewing,

"Where've- you.. been An-nie,"

"Gail, no talking with your mouth full," Gail instantly swallowed,

"Where've you been,"

"Out Casper," he mussed her hair and she swatted at his arm, skillfully he dodged it and took a seat. The horn for the bus rang out and Gail took her her plate along with Holly's and loaded them into the dishwasher, she wiped down their stations and gave a brief goodbye to her mother before exiting.

School was a bust as usual, break time and snack time and mini nap times that weren't supposed to be nap times, they were just Gail's nap times had she gotten bored with the teachers which was often and one lunch time rumble later the girls were back on the bus and heading in to get dressed for their activities. Gail's lessons began before Holly's little league practice so Elaine saw it fit to allow Steve and Danny to walk to their practice seeing that it literally was not that far and carry Holly to Gail's ballet lesson. Much like what Gail had taught her the night before, her warm ups consisted of plies and pirouettes. _So much spinning._ When it was time for Holly to head to little league she pulled Gail aside and whispered against her ear,

"You looked really pretty out there," rather sheepishly,

"You seemed more interested in everything else than me Hol,"

"Nope, My eyes were on you and you only, You're really good Gail,"

"Pfft, Wait til you see the actual stuff I can't do," she nudged Holly. Holly smirked and pulled Gail away from prying eyes. When she was sure they were out of eyesight and earshot she leaned in and kissed Gail, lingering for more than their usual much like Gail had last night. When she pulled away for some reason Gail had the surprised expression, though her eyes were shut it was as if the kiss made her limbs go weak. Holly tilted her head to the side,

"You okay Gail," she questioned as she readjusted her glasses.

"Mmm- uhuh, it .. nothing," Gail responded as she had opened her eyes and mentally couldn't predict how her next flow of words would go if she actually let them. She put her hands on Holly's arms and rubbed them lightly,

"Go kick butt," she whispered before she kissed her friend on the cheek. That surprised Holly, but she said nothing. She nodded and ran off into the direction she thought Elaine may have been. Elaine picked up her bag and left with Holly. Gail shook her head and smiled before heading back to her class. Once she was done, she put on her coat and again looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair up in a bun, pulled rather tight and her pink tutu and black leotard with her little pearl coloured ballet shoes on that you honestly would believe had never been worn. She sat and waited for her mother but was surprised to see that No knock dad showed up.. How strange! Gail shook her head in disbelief, but got into her dads car anyway.

"Your mother said that with Daniel and Holly's arrangement she will need my help picking you up and dropping you to the little league field then taking you all home, she's taken night shifts for this season." Gail made a hmm sound and raised her eyebrows momentarily to basically agree, well it seemed that way. Gail buckled in and sat quietly as she and her father made their way to the field. When they arrived she wasted no time freeing herself from the tiny metal coffin of silence. Gail ran over to the bleachers and sat as she was just in time to see Holly go up to bat. Her "replacement" coach had told her she had a good arm, but she needed to rotate her shoulders more to get leverage and distance on the ball when it came her way. Since Holly was practically lanky in stature she needed to carry her shoulder down more, making it more parallel to the ground when she brought it up. It would carry the ball further down the line in a drive rather than a rotation too far to the left. When he let go of her wrists he signaled for the child to throw a ball for Holly to test it and see how comfortable she was. When she hit the ball with that much force the first time Gail squeaked and jumped up and down before collecting herself and standing against the fence Smiling that toothy grin. Holly looked back at her coach unsure, but he was more than impressed, he nodded at her with a giant grin on his face. She then began to smile and knew she'd done something really good. Gail continued to watch enthusiastically every time Holly was on the base but for any other child she could care less. After practice, Holly ran over to Gail sweaty, but oddly enough she still smelt like lavender and incense. She cleared her glasses and leaned her bat up against the fence before doing the same and folding her arms across her chest.

"You were amazing," Gail nearly shouted and Holly shrugged,

"I try. Hey Gail.. do you maybe wanna learn sometime, I mean I'm not a pro but I could teach you,"

"Haha yeah that would be great Holly, how about now,"

"In your tutu," Holly quirked a brow. Gail shrugged 

"Yeah why not,"

"Uh- okay..sure, come over here," Holly said as she leaned away from the fence and fixed her glasses once more. Gail made her way over and stopped in the front of Holly.

"Okay turn to the side," Holly instructed and Gail obliged.

"Spread your legs about an arms width apart and squat just a little bit....Now hold on to the bat," she fixed the bat in Gail's hands.

"Okay now I'm gonna have to get behind you,"

"God, just don't sweat on me will you," Gail teased and Holly ignored her. She moulded her body to fit Gail's frame, fucking height differences I swear. Holly braced her hands over Gail's and brought Gail's arms up and swung with the new rotation of her hips she'd just learned. Her breath ghosted across the back of Gail's neck and she shivered slightly beneath Holly. Holly slowly started to remove herself to see if Gail had picked up on the rhythm and she did, just a bit shaky but she could work with that.

"You learn quick,"

"Peck parenting," Gail grunted out.

"Okay now I'm gonna throw the ball your way, just let me know when you're ready." Gail nodded as Holly went for the ball.

"Ready," Gail said shakily,

"It's okay, eye on the ball I'll throw you an easy one,"

"Hol, I don't think I can do this," Gail muttered. Holly put her arm down and jogged over to Gail,

"Of course you can, here," Holly said before leaning in and kissing Gail softly.

"Okay, try now," she whispered pulling away. Gail looked dazed.. and happy, and giggly but she couldn't let Holly see it. Holly ran back to her spot and Gail nodded for her to throw. She closed her eyes and squatted,

TINK! the ball clattered against the bat and flew a good distance, what it lacked in height

"GAIL YOU DID IT," Holly shouted at her before buckling at her limbs and tightening a hug around the little blonde.

"I-I did," she questioned a little weary.

"Yeah you did Gail," she ended before leaning in and kissing her again. Gail let her hands tighten around Holly's jersey and she tugged her closer until she felt the odd feeling of a car's headlight flash across her closed lid.

"Oh Carp, it's my dad!"


End file.
